


Rocket Raccoon And Ghazan: A Passion That Transcends The Limits Of The Universe

by Carliro



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra, Guardians of the Galaxy (2014), Guardians of the Galaxy - All Media Types
Genre: Bestiality, Crossover Pairings, Love, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-10
Updated: 2014-08-10
Packaged: 2018-02-12 12:38:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,778
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2110200
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Carliro/pseuds/Carliro
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rocket Raccon is transported to another dimension, and finds the love of his life.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rocket Raccoon And Ghazan: A Passion That Transcends The Limits Of The Universe

Rocket was very sad. Even though the fame and glory of being a hero still ressonated within his brain, the will of the people was very bad, they would never tolerate a cybernetically enhanced carnivoran mammal of much big a heart and sardinian words. To make matters worse, Groot did not regenerate, his twigs were captured by the Skrull and they made experiments on it, masturbating to his torment and death with much pleasure. It was a very awful day for the procyonid, so he cried and vomited blood with much grief. It was full of drepanocytosis and amalgamous lustful pus.

 

"Oh Jack Kirby why!" Rocket cried to the heavens in angst and prettiness cascades of tears.

 

"Oh Rocket, why don't you let me orally sexualise you?" moaned Gamora evilly and sluttily.

 

"WTF!? AREN'T YOU WITH QUILL!?"

 

"I was, but then I got bored because he is anal fetishit of unanity calibre, plus I am female character in Marvel movie so I must be slut."

 

"Fuck off!"

 

Gamora went away crying, and deep down inside Rocket felt worse. So he went to the hangar (geddit) of the ship, and prepared the noose, tying it around his raccoon fuzzy neck.

 

"Goodbye, cruel world!"

 

And then he dead. But suddenly something amazing happened. The noose was actuall asgardian technology, so it got him revived! Further still, it opened a dimensional portal, and he was thrown through it through the vaccum of the multiverse. He fell down screaming as he saw horrible things, like ducks with boobies and evil spider scorpions possessing scientists. Then he met his destination, and it was dark and humid, like a sack of murky beef. Rocket much didn't like, so he clawed his away out of the substance. When he emerged, he was in the middle of a large green throne room.

 

"OH MY FUCKING GOD, THE QUEEN HAD A RACCOON INSIDE!!!!!" screamed P'li in horror.

 

Rocket looked, and indeed he noticed that he came out of the belly on an ugly and suffocated queen. He was covered in blood, bile and intestine shit, soaking his fur like a red-brown coat of misery.

 

"Well, looks like we're absolved of the guilt of murder" Zaheer concluded anarchically.

 

"What if it's her ultimate form!?" Ghazan quipped scaredly.

 

Rocket looked towards his voice, and saw a very attractive asian man, with long flowy hair and insipid moustache like the caterpillars of an evil butterfly that can only be found in the silky forests of the mountaintops of nightmares.

 

"Why, hello there sexy!" Rocket moaned with much passion and sardonic pessimism.

 

"You can talk?" asked Ming-Hua jealously.

 

"Yeah, why shouldn't I? I'm a genetic abomination!" cried Rocket sadly, crouching his knees and raising his arms pleading to the ceiling.

 

"Were you created by the Queen?" asked Zaheer curiousitily?

 

"No, I was sent here by a dimensional portal. I need to find another one to go back home."

 

"Well, that will have to wait, we have to liberate Ba Sing Se. You can go with Ghazan to blow up the wall while we go to the radio."

 

Rocket nodded, he loved to blow up and destroy things, that'd set up his mood. So he and Ghazan left the halls, while Ming-Hua made him the black eye. Ghazan looked very confused, but interested in this fuzzy procyon mammal of an terrible past and bad complications, so Rocket enjoyed.

 

"So, what were you guys doing before I came in?" asked Rocket quizzically.

 

"Well, we killed the Earth Queen. She was a very mad and bad monarch who opressed the citizenry for decades, so we had to kill her."

 

"So you're a rebel group or something?"

 

"Sort off. Look, I can't tell you all the details because that could compromise our mission. Sorry."

 

Rocket nodded, and saw that Ghazan was really sorry for not telling him his secrets, so he decided to talk about something else. They were getting out the palace, and everything was green with sunshine and rainbows.

 

"Ah, a talking raccoon!" an histerical woman screamed, she was evil.

 

Rocket got depressed, and Ghazan saw, so he melted the rocks under her and made her burn to death.

 

"Wow, you can make lava!?"

 

"Yeah, I'm a special earthbender."

 

"What's that?"

 

"You don't have benders where you're from?"

 

"No, unless you count Northstar and Wiccan."

 

"That's strange. Well, a bender is someone who can control and shape the elements. I can control earth, like this:"

 

Ghazan then made a rock pilar erect from the ground, and shaped it into a statue of a bouquette of flowers. Rocket blushed, and aproved. The two of them walked into the train station, where an evil man was vigilating.

 

"You can't bring pets to the train!" he said evilly, spitting putrid, mucose globs of despise at Rocket's faeces and snout.

 

Rocket got very mad, and jumped at the man!

 

"I'M NOT A FUCKING ANIMAL YOU WHORE!!!!!!!" he said, clawing his face off until it was pure white bone, bursting his eyes, eating his nose and pissing on the wounds.

 

"Wow, you're a feisty one, aren't ya?" Ghazan complimented.

 

Rocket blushed, and got out off the dying man, which they left to die. They entered on the train, and sat on two sits. A random woman was screaming and yelling, running out the bus but getting caught by the closing doors, righteously bissecting her body. The train started, and Rocket decided to follow his feelings, sitting closer to Ghazan. Much to his surprise, the beautiful man laid a hand on his knee.

 

"I... I don't know how to say this, butt....."

 

"Shh, don't."

 

And thus Rocket kissed Ghazan on the lips, pulling him to a full kiss.

 

"EXCUSE ME BUT YOU'RE GOING TO HAVE TO LEAVE, THAT'S DISCUSTING!" said an evil and ugly man.............HASOOK!!!!!

 

Rocket got MAD, so he jumped at him and slit his throat, killing him, then returning to Ghazan's loving embrace. Everyone cheered at how cute they looked together, remaining cuddle for the rest of the journey. When the train stopped, Ghazan and Rocket held each other's hands as they walked out of it.

 

"Ever since I saw you, I knew we were meant to be" said Rocket passionately and sexily.

 

"Oh Rocket, I love you so much!" Ghazan said, and the two kissed again.

 

They walked into an alley, and they began to kiss each other passionately. Ghazan took out his shirt, revealing his sexy man beast body of muscles, which Rocket drooled over like a dog, feeling up and licking with much pleasure.

 

"Now it's your turn" said Ghazan lustfully.

 

Rocket gulped, and nervously took out his vestiments, revealing his scarred and mutilated implants, much to Ghazan's surprise.

 

"I, I understand if you don't want to do this anymore..." Rocket said, turning away and crying, holding his body with his arms like women in Lifetime movies.

 

But Ghazan understood, and kissed him passionately again.

 

"I understand, and I love you regardless. Besides, some of your chest implants look really hot, like nipples made of metal."

 

"Oh Ghazan" Rocket said with much happiness tears of emotion, and kissed his lover passtionately like ten thousand red dwarfs.

 

The two made out passionately, before Rocket began unbuttoning Ghazan's pants, revealing his powerful seven inch cock, porportionally thick like a pillar and with a slight curvature to the top. Rocket took out his own pants, rvealing his raccoon penis, and laid on top of his lover, their dicks frotting and grinding each other as they kissed. Their balls frictioned on each other, it was especially pleasurable as the raccoon pelt hairs tickled Ghazan's scrotum. Rocket wrapped his paw around both their dicks and masturbated, increasing their friction and pleasure. Rocket liked and played with Ghazan's nipples, rubbing them softly with his nails. He then stopped masturbating and dove his snout into his crotch, licking and savouring that wonderous man penis that was leaking precum.

 

"Oh my love, your tongue is like it's made of true pansy!" moaned Ghazan with much pleasure as Rocket licks his penis head, tapping on the urethra with his tongue.

 

Then Ghazan grabs him and puts him in a 69 position, raising his tail and licking his purple raccoon asshole. His tongue first lapped, then circled the wrinkly skin, then penetrated like a flexible penile organ of indignity alienation.

 

"Oh Ghazan, your mouth rhea penis is so amazing!" moaned Rocket in earthly and heavenly delights.

 

"Not rhea, elephant-rhea!"

 

"Oh!"

 

The two continued to pleasure each other as this, and then Rocket had an orgasm, cumming all over the Ghazan belly of muscles and mountainous abs. But Rocket recovered quickly, ever lustful and sexiness, kissing Ghazan on the lips, and utting his moisty anal hole on Ghazan's dick. Slowly, the already gaping tongue-fucked ass sat on Ghazan's powerful erection. Rocket bit his lip, but Ghazan kissed him softly between the ears, and he lowered further into his erection.

 

"Oh Ghazan, your whorestick is so big!" moaned Rocket as he began rocketing (geddit).

 

Ghazan groaned with pleasure, and Rocket sped up the pace.

 

"Oh Rocket, your ass is so tight! I'm going to cum soon!"

 

"Cum inside me, my love!"

 

And so the two kissed, and with a final thrust Ghazan ejaculated, sending ropes upon ropes of semen in Rocket's colon. Both lovers held each other in bliss, listening to each other's breaths.

 

"I love you Ghazan."

"I love you, Rocket."

 

And the two kissed. But then something bad occured...................ROCKET BEGAN TO DISAPPEAR!!!!!

 

"Oh no, the semen and the kiss must have activated the asgardian recall protocols!"

 

"What?"

 

"It means I'm being sent back home!"

 

"But I love you!"

 

"I promise, I'll find a way baaaaaaaa....."

 

And then Rocket disappeared. Ghazan cried bitter tears of depression, missing his beloeved Rocket so much, but he had a job to do, so he dressed up again, blew up the Ba Sing Se wall, and mourned in grief.

 

***

 

".....ck!"

 

Rocket was back in the ship. Quill, Gamora and Dax were all there, judging mockingly and disaprovingly.

 

"I found out your asgardian rope" moaned Gamora evilly and sluttily because she was a fucking whore, "Biggest failure at suicide ever!"

 

"Then you had to go and copolate with an earthbending homo shit!" shouted Quill angrily, "Are you fag OR WHAT!?"

 

"Fuck you retards, I thought you were my friends but it turns out you're all mean spirited idiots in the closet! Go fuck yourselves!"

 

Gamora, Quill and Dax got very MAD, so they jumped on him, but Rocket's interdimensional travel granted him airbending so he sucked their lungs out and ate them, killing them. Then he sat down, and cried in grief.

 

"Ghazan, my love, I'll find you!"


End file.
